Who Am I?
by Fullmidget Alchemist
Summary: REVISED EDITION! How can you know who people are, when you don't even know yourself? Tobi regains his past memories and discovers that people aren't always who they seem to be...


Hey everyone! Sorry for being MIA for so long. I'm having a bit of a brain-fart in the Fullmetal Alchemist category, whereas ideas for other anime stories keep popping up like mad. I wrote this fanfic after eating a box (yes, a box) of brown sugar. I haven't really seen any Tobi fanfictions, so I made this one. Hope you like it!

**Note: I do not own Naruto. I do not own Akatsuki. I do not own Tobi-san. I do not own Obito-san. I do own a very tasty Aero bar though!**

_

* * *

__"My name is Uchiha Obito", _came the voice of what seemed to be a young man shrouded in shadow_, "Its very nice to meet you.."

* * *

_ came the voice of what seemed to be a young man shrouded in shadow 

_-flashback-_

_"Hey Obito-san, have you seen Kakashi? He's late for practice again.", said a young man with short brown hair_

_"No, I'm sorry...I haven't seen him in a few days now."_

_"What? But he's your best friend, right?"_

_"Yes, but he's probably just tired from the last mission we went on. I think it was way too high-ranked for genin such as ourselves."_

_"Oh...well, if you see him, tell him we were looking for him, 'kay?"_

_"Ok. Bye!", the young man with black hair and a perpetual smile waved as his friend walked back to the interior of the village._

_-end flashback-

* * *

_

_"Obito-san...Obi...to...why does this name raise such memories in me?",_ the young suboordinate of Akatsuki grasped his head while trying to figure out what exactly was going on. _"Uchiha...Obi...to...maybe some relation to Itachi-san? But there's only one Uchiha in Akatsuki...then how do I know this person!", _his mind screamed at him while he tried to regain his composure. _"Maybe if I find Zetsu-san he can tell me what's going on. Maybe its someone from Sound village! Maybe a suboordinate of Orochimaru or...argh!" _He clawed at his his scruffy black hair while more memories poured into his thoughts.

* * *

_-flashback-_

_"Oh, hey Obito! Are we supposed to go on a mission today or what?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Kakashi-san! We were looking for you!"_

_"Hey! Scarecrow! Geez, late again huh? And you call yourself an ANBU...feh!", his fellow ANBU partner said as he gave him a playful hit on the head. _

_"Sorry guys, I slept in again...hahaha...", a younger Kakashi said as he scratched behind his ear while yawning._

_"Whatever, hey we're heading out to Grass Village in a few minutes for our next mission. You ready?", Rin-sama smiled as she packed more gauze into a medical bag._

_"Yeah, sure.", Kakashi replied, yawning again._

_-end flashback-

* * *

_

_"Damn...what's going on! Who is 'Obito'? Why do I know him? And what's with these memories!", _after failing to regain his usual calm, well-mannered composure, he was now focusing more on figuring out who this 'Obito' person was, and what their connection was.

_"Hello again."_,came the young voice again."_My name is Uchiha Obito. What's you'res?", _he said with a playful smile

* * *

_-flashback-_

_"Damn! DAMN! OBITO-SAN! DON'T LOSE IT NOW!", said younger-Kakashi with a strained voice; his clothes spattered in the blood of his falled comrade. "WHY'D YOU HAVE TO GO AND BE A HERO, HUH!"_

_"Kakashi-san...will you do me a favour?", the black-haired man said; a different angle revealed that his body was crushed under a boulder. _

_"Yes? What?"_

_"I..I forgot to get you a present..for your birthday" he said "If you'd like...before I die, you can have one of my sharingan."_

_"Obito...what...no! I can't...I mean...you're not gonna die here! Dammit, just hold on until Rin-sama gets here...she can heal you and-"_

_"If you don't accept my offer..then I..I won't be able to forgive myself for not getting you a present..."_

_"Dammit!"_

_"You can getRin-sama to perform the surgery...it'd be easiest; I might die before-"_

_"Just shut the hell up about that! You aren't gonna die here, okay! I won't let you!"_

_"Kakashi-san! Obito-san! I'm h-" the young woman paused as her hands flew to her mouth in surprise, "Obito-san! What...what happened to-"_

_"Rin-sama...now that you're here, can you do something for me?"_

_"Obito, NO!" Kakashi screamed again, unable to accept that his best friend was dying._

_"Kakashi-san...I have no use for eyes after I'm dead, you know. I want to be of some use even after I'm gone."_

_"YOU'RE NOT GONNA DIE, YOU HEAR ME! YOU'RE NOT GONNA DIE! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DIE HERE!"_

_-end flashback-

* * *

_

_"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE!"_

Those five words echoed inside his mind._ "Who are...what are...WHY AM I SEEING THIS! WHO IS OB-"

* * *

_

_-flashback-_

_"Hey there, you're awake."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"I'm Zetsu. Man, you were knocked out cold for a while. What's you're name, hmm?"_

_"Uhh...Tobi..I think..."_

_"Ok, nice t'meetcha Tobi."_

_"Where are we?"_

_"Grass Village."_

_"Oh..."_

_"Something wrong?"_

_"No...my head just hurts..."_

_"It should. You must've taken quite a fall; your body's pretty messed-up too. Couple of broken ribs...yep..maybe some other broken bones too...geez, you look like you got smooshed by a rock or something."_

_"Yeah.."_

_-end flashback-

* * *

__"Zetsu-san is in these memories?"

* * *

_

_-flashback-_

_"For the last time, Tobi, NO! Its not that easy to join the Akatsuki!"_

_"I told you Leader would say that, un."_

_"But..Tobi is a good boy."  
_

_-end flashback-

* * *

_

_"Why am I-"_

Suddenly the person behind the mysterious voice stepped into the light. 

"Hello, my name is Uchiha Obito...but nowadays I'm known as Tobi-san. Nice to meet you...again.", said a young man with scruffy black hair and shining eyes.

The aspiring Akatsuki known as both 'Tobi' and 'Obito' collapsed in a heap as his former self smiled and repeated himself again.

_"My name's Uchiha Obito...nice to meet you!" _

**Again.**

**

* * *

**See? Gaze at is suckiness... 

I'm a big fan of the Akatsuki in Naruto, mainly Itachi, Deidara, Zetsu, and Tobi. I wanted to write a Tobi fic.

Sorry if it was a bit confusing; Tobi talking to his former self, and all the flashbacks. Oh,by the way, Obito is Kakashi'sbest friend; the one who gave him his Sharingan eye.But SUPPOSEDLY he's dead. Some people (myself included) believe thatTobi, the dude with the spiral-y mask that wants to be an Akatsuki, is actually Obito. It does kinda make sense; Obito was last seen being crushed under a boulder in Grass village, and Tobi is found to be in the company of Grass ninja Zetsu. Plus, Tobi's mask has an opening at what would be Obito's remaining eye. Plus a buncha other stuff. This fic was about Tobi and Obito; two in the same.

I deleted the old version of this story to make some edits. I'm sorry if some of this stilldoesn't fit the storyline; I mostly pay attention to the main facts regarding Itachi-san, Deidara-kun, and Shukaku-san. I really wanted to write a Tobicentric fic, and this is whatI came up with. I hope you liked this!

Review please!

ART IS A BANG!


End file.
